Found U
by star azura
Summary: Penantian pada datangnya jodoh/ Kadang membuat kita jadi banyak mengeluh /Rasanya setiap pertanyaan tentang jodoh membuat hati terenyuh /Siapa wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu?/Ada rasa iba dalam diri Ino melihat pria seperti Sasuke dalam dilema/sebenarnya mereka sepasang kekasih atau Paman dan keponakan.../jangan-jangan mereka In.../Happy reading minna-san..
1. Chapter 1

"Nah, kau kapan menyusul? Lihat Matsurii saja sudah naik kepelaminan" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Ino yang ditanggapinya dengan senyum. Sudah kesekian kalinya Ino mendapat pertanyaan serupa hari ini. Tadinya Ino masih mau menjawabnya untuk sekedar ramah tama, tapi sepertinya lama-lama dia bosan juga menjawab pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja. Dan lagi, terus-terusan ditanya seperti itu hatinya sakit juga. Memangnya siapa sih yang tak ingin menemukan jodohnya, menikah, punya anak-anak yang lucu dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil dan keluarga besarnya? Ino yakin semua wanita pasti ingin, terlebih belum sempurna rasanya dia sebagai wanita kalau belum menjadi seorang ibu. Itu impiannya sejak kecil.

Yaah,, kalau boleh jujur Ino sebenarnya bercita-cita untuk menikah begitu dia menamatkan kuliahnya diusia 21 tahun. Bahkan kalau memang ada yang mau melamarnya saat masih kuliah, Ino mau-mau saja. Tapi sayangnya, itu tak pernah terjadi. Bahkan hingga usianya kini hampir mencapai 27 tahun. Ino belum jua menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Lantas siapa yang bisa disalahkan?

/

.

/

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**

 **^_^ Found U ^_^**

 **By : Star Azura**

 **Untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Asyiik menuang khayalan**

 **Warning : 2Shoot and others**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy it!**

/

.

/

Ino bukannya tak berusaha untuk menemukan seorang pria yang mau menikah dengannya. Tapi memang mungkin semua pria yang pernah dekat dengannya bukanlah jodohnya. Lalu dia bisa apa? Ino ingat suatu pengajaran yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

 _Dalam hidup, manusia berada dalam dua wilayah._

 _Wilayah yang dikuasainya dan wilayah yang menguasainya._

 _Manusia bisa melakukan apapun dalam wilayah yang dikuasainya. Yang tentu saja konsekuensi apapun yang terjadi menjadi tanggung jawab manusia itu sendiri atas pilihannya._

 _Seperti mau sekolah dimana, mau makan apa, mau pakai baju seperti apa, mau bekerja dimana, bahkan mau berkencan dengan siapapun atau tak seorang pun. Itu pilihan! Bebas mau pilih apa._

 _Tapi manusia juga hidup diwilayah yang menguasainya, disini manusia tidak bisa memilih. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya bahkan hampir tak ada yang bisa dilakukan._

 _Dilahirkan oleh orang tua yang mana._

 _Kapan kau akan mati._

 _Dan katanya siapa jodohmu dan kapan kau bertemu juga sudah ditetapkan._

"Lalu aku bisa apa? Selain berusaha menemukannya atau menunggu untuk ditemukan?" dumel Ino ketika dia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartemennya. Lama-lama ditempat itu membuatnya jengah. Mungkin nanti dia harus meminta maaf pada Matsuri karena tak ikut mengantarnya kebandara untuk bulan madu begitu pesta usai.

Tapi yaah, Matsuri, sepupunya yang agak pemalu itu ternyata cukup percaya diri juga untuk menerima lamaran dari Kankurou. Bukan hanya karena Matsuri baru saja lulus SMU bulan lalu, tapi usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh. Lagipula Ino sedikit penasaran bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu. Bukannya apa, tapi dunia mereka kan jauh berbeda. Setahu Ino, Matsuri itu anak sekolah yang gila belajar. Aktivitasnya hanya diseputaran meja belajar di sekolah dan meja belajar dikamar. Tidur saja hanya sekejab, makan sering lupa, jalan-jalan hanya kalau Ino datang dan menyeretnya keluar. Terus kapan mereka bertemu dan berkencan? Ino bahkan mengira kalau matsuri akan mati-matian belajar untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan, pengacara atau apalah itu. Tapi nyatanya alih-alih menjadi wanita karir, matsuri justru memilih untuk menikah dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan memiliki anak dan resmi menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Itulah, mau tidak mau dia membenarkan juga pernyataan kalau jodoh itu memang sudah ada yang mengaturnya. Buktinya berbanding terbalik dengan matsuri yang anak rumahan. Pergaulan Ino bisa dibilang sangat luas, apalagi dengan profesinya sebagai jurnalis disalah satu majalah wanita ditambah betapa supelnya ia dalam bergaul. Tidak sulit rasanya menemukan satu dua pria yang mau dengannya. Bukan apa, tapi Ino masuk dalam jajaran wanita tercantik dikantornya.

Lalu apa sebenarnya yang menghalanginya untuk segera menikah?

Itulah yang Ino tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku terlalu pemilih?" gumam Ino. Matanya bergulir memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada dikereta bawah tanah yang ditumpanginya."Mungkinkah jodohku salah satu pria yang ada disini?" gumamnya lagi. Dan dia terus bergumam tak jelas membuat seorang anak SMP di sebelahnya melirik Ino tak nyaman.

Sadar dia terus diperhatikan, Ino memalingkan wajahnya,' _Huft..anak ini pasti berpikir kalau aku ini orang aneh yang agak sinting_ ' batin Ino. Ino balas melirik gadis berseragam SMP itu sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, aku membuatmu tak nyaman" ujar Ino.

"Ah..tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu" jawab gadis SMP itu sopan.

' _Manisnyaaaa...'_ Teriak Ino dalam hati.

"Kau masih SMP kan? Kenapa pulang selarut ini?"tanya Ino. Yah, sebenarnya Ino agak penasaran kenapa masih ada anak SMP yang menumpang kereta pukul 9 malam. Gadis itu hanya diam dan mengarahkan pandangannya menatap tangannya." Ah.. Kau tak harus menjawabnya jika tak mau" seru Ino.

Si gadis SMP itu malah mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada sehelai sapu tangan yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. Gestur itu. Ino tau pasti memang ada yang tak beres pada anak itu. Intuisinya sebagai jurnalis yang berlatar belakang pendidikan sarjana psikologi membuat Ino mampu membaca gerak tubuh seseorang. Gadis ini pasti sedang sedih, cemas dan juga takut.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ino sembari menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Mungkin kalau gadis ini tau siapa orang yang diajaknya bicara, dia takkan terlalu cemas. Cukup lama Ino manggantungkan tangannya,"Jangan takut. Aku bukan orang jahat. Ah.. Apa menurutmu aku punya wajah yang menyeramkan?" Ino meyakinkan.

"Ti..tidak. Anda punya wajah yang sangat cantik, Yamanaka-san" jawabnya sembari menyambut jabatan tangan Ino,"Aku Sachiko Uchiha" jawab gadis SMP bernama Sachiko itu.

Ino menaikkan alisnya demi didengarnya nama gadis itu,"Oh.. Namamu mirip gadis-gadis jaman Heian." komentar Ino memunculkan semburat merah dipipi gadis SMP bernama Sachiko itu."Tapi karena kau sangat cantik, nama itu jadi benar-benar cocok untukmu."

"A..arigatou" ujar Sachiko malu.

"Jadi Sachiko-chan..-," Ino mengerutkan alisnya, agak sulit mengucapkannya,"Jadi Sa-chan..-" ralat Ino,"Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Sachiko menganggukkan kepalanya. Ino tersenyum."Kenapa kau pulang larut sekali?" Ino menyipitkan matanya jahil,"Jangan bilang kau baru pulang berkencan ya"

"Tidak!" sanggah Sachiko cepat. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Sebenarnya aku...kabur dari rumah" jawab Sachiko.

"Ahh..sudah kuduga!"

"Anda sudah menduganya? Kenapa?"

"Kau tau! Aku ini ekspert!" kara Ino dengan wajah serius.

"Ekspert?" tanya Sachiko.

"Iya ekspert. Aku ini bisa membaca pikiran orang lho" bisik Ino dengan nada jahil.

"Benarkah?" pandangan Sachiko tampak tertarik tapi dengan cepat dia menyembunyikannya,"Ne..Yamanaka-san, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tak percaya itu"

"Kau tak percaya? Sayang sekali." Ino memasang wajah kecewa.

Setelah itu Ino diam, begitu juga Sachiko.

"Ha-ha-ha.." Ino tertawa diikuti Sachiko setelahnya.

"Yamanaka-san. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Sachiko tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!" jawab Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Ntah lah. Tapi bukankah kau memang tak seharusnya langsung percaya pada orang lain?" Tutur Ino. Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Mungkinkah pemikirannya ini yang membuatnya belum juga mendapat suami. Dia tak pernah benar-benar percaya pada seorang pria. Ino selalu ragu untuk mempercayakan kehidupannya pada orang yang ingin menjadi suaminya. Ino ragu apakah dia bisa terus-terusan mencintai pria yang sama sepanjang hidupnya. Atau bahkan, apakah dia bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Seingatnya dia tak pernah sekalipun patah hati, bukankah itu artinya Ino tak benar-benar mengharapkannya? Ino juga ragu, apakah pria itu bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dan membiarkannya membeli apapun yang dia mau seperti saat dia membelanjakan uangnya sendiri. Bukan apa, tapi Ino melihat beberapa temannya yang justru mengalami kesulitan ekonomi setelah menikah. Itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Apalagi baru-baru ini seorang teman lamanya menceritakan tentang keretakan rumah tangganya. Ohh...

"...ka-san. Yamanaka-san" Ino menoleh,"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sachiko. Ya ampun. Ino sampai lupa kalau dia sedang bicara dengan Sachiko.

"Eeh..i..iya. Aku tak apa. Kau bilang apa tadi?"tanya Ino yang baru keluar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tanya, apa semua orang dewasa memang tak bisa mempercayai orang lain?" tanya Sachiko. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya,"Pamanku juga mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu" Sachiko menundukkan kepalanya.

Ino tersenyum karena pertanyaan polos Sachiko. Ntah sejak kapan dia mulai kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang lain. Menjadi dewasa benar-benar membuatmu terlalu banyak berfikir dan mempertimbangkan sikap orang lain terhadapmu.

"Orang dewasa terkadang terlalu khawatir tentang semua hal. Jadi secara tidak sadar kami menjadi begitu waspada." Ino menghela nafas sejenak,"seringkali orang-orang menjadi dewasa karena ditempa oleh rasa sakit. Karena itu sebisa mungkin mereka menghindarinya" Ino tersenyum lagi,"Pamanmu mungkin sedang berusaha melindungimu dari rasa sakit itu" ujar Ino yang menduga Sachiko kabur dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan pamannya.

Sachiko tertunduk mendengar kata-kata Ino, sepertinya dia mulai menyadari sesuatu."Jadi, kemana tujuanmu? Aku akan turun di stasiun berikutnya." tanya Ino sekaligus menginformasikan kalau dia akan segera turun. Sedikit banyak Ino khawatir dengan Sachiko jika dia pergi tanpa tujuan. Sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, dan sangat berbahaya bagi gadis polos sepertinya berkeliaran.

Sachiko menggeleng,"Tadi aku pergi begitu saja karena kesal" jawab Sachiko."Se..sebenarnya a..aku takut" cicitnya sambil memegang ujung sweater Ino. Ino tersenyum maklum. Melihat dari sikap dan cara bicaranya, Sachiko pasti anak rumahan yang diperlakukan bak putri raja. Persis seperti Matsuri.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke apartemenku dulu? Kau bisa menelepon Pamanmu dan menunggunya ditempatku." tawar Ino.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Yamanaka-san." Tentu saja Sachiko takkan menolaknya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghidupkannya karena sejak tadi dia sengaja mematikannya dan kemudian menekan tombol yang sangat dihapalnya. Ino tersenyum, sepertinya dia sangat akrab dengan pamannya itu.

Panggilan tersambung nyaris tanpa jeda waktu, menunjukkan kalau Paman Sachiko pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan menunggu telpon darinya sejak tadi. Tapi Sachiko tak tau harus bicara apa, jadi dia memberikan ponselnya pada Ino.

"Moshi-mos -"

"Sachi, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan membuatku khawatir! Kau dimana? Aku akan datang menjemputmu" potong suara pria diseberang tak sabaran, walaupun nada suaranya cukup tenang untuk seseorang yang sedang kalut.

"Sac-chi..." ejek Ino sembari tersenyum pada Sachiko disampingnya,"Pamanmu orang yang tak sabaran ya, Sa-chan?" Sachiko mengangguk setuju.

"Siapa kau? Dimana Sachi?" tanya pria diseberang telpon ketika mendengar suara Ino.

"Sabar tuan. Tenang saja, keponakanmu sedang ada dikereta api bawah tanah bersamaku. Aku akan mengajaknya ke rumahku, kau bisa menjemputnya disana. Aku akan sms kan alamatnya" jawab Ino.

"Baiklah. Berikan ponselnya pada Sachi aku ingin bicara dengannya." perintah pria itu.

Ino menarik nafas, sepertinya Paman Sachi harus diajari sopan santun. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Ino memberikan ponselnya pada Sachiko. Ino bisa mendengar Sachiko meyakinkan pamannya agar tidak khawatir dan sesuatu seperti ancaman yang memaksa pamannya harus mengatakan sesuatu nanti. Ntah lah, mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan Sachiko kabur dari rumah.

Tak lama Sachiko mematikan ponselnya, dan mereka berdua turun ketika kereta berhenti. Ino tidak bertanya apapun tentang apa yang Sachiko katakan pada pamannya, karena Ino pikir itu adalah urusan keluarga mereka dan Ino tak perlu tahu. Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar 15 menit dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah, mereka sampai disebuah apartemen kecil 3 lantai. Kamar Ino ada dilantai dua.

"Jangan terkejut ya, kamarku benar-benar berantakan" ujar Ino ketika akan membuka kunci dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sachiko. Tampaknya Sachiko sudah sangat lelah, matanya tampak sayu menahan kantuk.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Ino benar tentang kamarnya yang berantakan, saat meninggalkan rumah dia bahkan belum sempat membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja. "Nah, Sa-chan. Duduklah di manapun kau suka, aku akan menyiapkan kamar mandi agar kau bisa menyegarkan diri," Ino mempersilahkan. Dengan cepat dia merapikan kertas yang berserakan, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengisi air di bak mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya melakukan semua itu. "Pergilah mandi, Sa-chan! Nanti aku akan antarkan handuk dan baju ganti untukmu," Sachiko hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah tak berdaya. Ino tersenyum lagi melihat tingkah Sachiko, benar-benar manis.

Setelah meletakkan handuk dan baju ganti di depan pintu, Ino kedapur karena berfikir kalau Sachiko pasti lapar. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, itu artinya mungkin saja dia belum sempat makan apapun tadi. Jadi mungkin semangkuk sup miso bisa menghangatkannya.

'...tell me Teddy bear...' Ino bisa mendengar suara ponsel Sachiko, karena berfikir Sachiko mungkin masih mandi ia berinisiatif mengangkatnya 'Pamanku tersayang' adalah nama yang tertera dilayar.

"Hai'" jawab Ino.

"Aku sudah di stasiun Aburame, lalu aku harus kemana?" tanya Suara diseberang.

"Anda cepat juga. Baiklah, dari sana Anda hanya perlu berjalan lurus hingga menemukan telepon umum, nah disebelah telepon umum itu ada persimpangan, belok kanan maka Anda akan melihat apartemen kecil tiga lantai. Aku tinggal di kamar 204 bangunan itu." jelas Ino panjang lebar. Walaupun Ino merasa Paman Sachiko agak kurang sopan, tapi Ino tetap berusaha menggunakan bahasa formal. Tentu saja, mereka belum saling kenal. Ah..kenapa Ino tiba-tiba merasa begitu ceroboh membiarkan orang yang tak dikenal datang kerumahnya hanya karena kasihan? Bisa saja sebenarnya mereka terlibat kriminal atau bahkan pertengkarannya karena...

"Duh.." ini menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Mungkin inilah yang membuat ayahnya begitu cerewet tentang dia yang tinggal sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana, suruh Sachiko turun" perintah suara diseberang mengagetkan Ino dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei tuan. Sekarang Sachiko sedang mandi, dan aku sedang membuat sup miso. Setidaknya biarkan dia makan dulu. Dia pasti sangat lapar, Anda bisa masuk dulu kalau Anda mau." tawar Ino dengan kesal. Dari caranya bicara, Ino bisa menduga pamannya Sachiko pasti orang yang sangat angkuh.

"Hn.." gumamnya dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Ino menghela nafas, dan kembali pada kegiatannya didapur. Supnya sudah hampir selesai, dia hanya tinggal menunggu nasinya matang. Karena itu Ino memutuskan untuk menyiapkan meja yang ada diruang tengah, tapi ketika dia sampai disana, Ino bisa melihat Sachiko yang tertidur sambil memegang handuk basah. Ino tersenyum, memperhatikan wajah Sachiko. Sepertinya dia harus memanaskan lagi sup nya nanti. Ketika Ino beranjak hendak mengammbil selimut suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Dimana Sachiko?" tanya seorang pria yang berdiri tinggi menjulang didepan pintu begitu Ino membuka rumahnya. Ino tidak segera menjawab, dia memperhatikan dari atas kebawah pria tak tau sopan santun itu. Ino menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung wajah tamunya. 'Benar-benar mirip Sachiko. Seperti pinang dibelah dua. Dia pamannya atau ayahnya sih?' batin Ino.

"Aku tanya dimana Sachiko" tanya pria itu lagi tak sabaran karena Ino tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Setidaknya Anda harus mengucap salam terlebih dahulu, tuan. Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu begitu disayangi oleh Sa-chan yang sangat manis? Aku heran, memangnya apa yang sudah Anda berikan padanya?" cecar Ino tak suka. "Sachiko ada didalam. Dia tertidur karena kelelahan. Masuklah!" jelas Ino, memiringkan sedikit badannya agar tamunya yang tak tau sopan santun itu bisa masuk.

"Sachi" panggil pria itu lirih. Ino bisa melihat pandangannya menjadi begitu lembut menatap Sachiko.

"Kusarakan Anda tidak membangunkannya, tuan. Dia butuh istirahat. Fisik dan pikirannya sepertinya sangat lelah," saran Ino.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya.

"Hah?" gumam Ino memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Terimakasih telah membantu Sachi. Dia bisa saja mendapat bahaya diluar," ujar pria itu lagi.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ternyata dia tak seburuk yang Ino pikirkan. "Aku Ino Yamanaka." Ino mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ino Yamanaka?" ulang pria itu, dia mengerutkan dahi seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Itu namaku. Kalau Anda mau tau," jelas Ino.

"Ah maaf bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Aku Sasuke Uchiha." kata Paman Sachiko yang bernama Sasuke itu. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan membalas jabatan tangan Ino.

"Anda sudah makan? Tadi aku membuatkan sup miso untuk Sa-chan" tawar Ino.

"Tidak. Terimakasih" tolak Sasuke.

 _Kryuuuukk...~~_

Suara perut Sasuke ternyata tidak bisa berbohong. Ino bahkan hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi akhirnya Ino berusaha menahannya, ia maklum. Karena khawatir, Paman Sachiko pasti tidak sempat memikirkan soal makan.

"Tidak usah sungkan, Uchiha-san. Aku memasak cukup banyak." Ino beranjak ke dapur mengambil semangkuk nasi, sup miso, dua potong tempura udang, lengkap dengan sumpit dan sendok sup. Menatanya dinampan bersama secangkir teh melati. "Silahkan." kata Ino.

Sasuke memperhatikan makanan yang tersaji rapi dihadapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino ketika mendapati Sasuke memperhatikan makanannya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak menaruh racun kedalamnya kok" ujar Ino.

"Ah..maaf bukan itu maksudku." Sasuke mengambil sendok dan mencicipi supnya. "Ini enak!" puji Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu habiskan!" kata Ino sembari tersenyum.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino menggeleng. Sasuke makan dalam diam. Ino diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke. Ketika makan, Sasuke terlihat kalem. Berbeda sekali dengan kesan yang Ino dapat dari telpon dan nada suaranya. Hmm.. Kalau nanti dia sudah menikah, hal seperti ini mungkin akan dilakukannya setiap malam. Menyiapkan makanan dan memperhatikan sang suami menikmati masakannya. Kapan ya itu terjadi?

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi dia melamunkan tentang pernikahan. Apa dia memang sebegitu inginnya untuk menikah ya? Tapi kenapa Kami-sama tak jua mempertemukannya dengan jodohnya?

Ino mulai berpikir mungkin dimasa lalu dia pernah melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya sulit mendapatkan jodoh. Memang sih, Ino harus akui dulu saat sekolah dia terlalu sering membuat para pria patah hati. Sekarang pun mungkin begitu, setiap ada yang datang untuk melamarnya. Ino selalu ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya hingga pria itu mundur teratur. Ino jadi bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang dia cari? Pria seperti apa yang dia inginkan?

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendapati Ino melamun sambil menopangkan kepalanya disalah satu tangan. Tapi toh dia tak ada niat bertanya apalagi mengganggu khayalan Ino.

Ino bahkan tak menyadari kalau tamunya sudah selesai makan. Dia hanya diam dengan segala pemikiran tentang pernikahan. Sampai Sachiko menggeliat dan terduduk dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Sachi" Sasuke langsung bangkit menghampiri Sachiko.

"Paman?" balas Sachiko dengan suara serak. Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ino. Sachiko mengangguk. Tentu saja, itu pertanyaan yang tak memerlukan jawaban.

"Sachi. Maaf" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sachiko. Ino menaikkan alisnya. Ada haru dan geli yang Ino rasakan. Terharu melihat mereka sangat mengasihi satu sama lain. Ino bisa rasakan itu. Tapi juga geli, karena mungkin kalau ayahnya memeluknya dengan dramatis seperti itu, Ino pasti akan langsung menendangnya. Ino dan ayahnya punya cara lain untuk mengekspresikan kerinduan mereka. Mungkin dengan saling ejek?

"Paman. Kenapa kau sangat marah aku membuka dan bertanya tentang diari itu? Siapa Hinata?" tanya Sachiko. Matanya mulai memerah, begitu juga hidungnya. Mungkin dia sedang menahan tangis. Sasuke terdiam semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Mungkin kalian butuh waktu berdua?" Ino memundurkan dirinya.

"Tidak perlu. Kami akan segera pulang. Ayo Sachi!" ajak Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Tapi Sachiko ternyata cukup keras kepala. Dia bertahan ditempatnya.

"Sachi!" nada suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Aku tanya, siapa Hinata? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sachiko dengan nada dingin. Ino sedikit tak menyangka Sachiko bisa berbicara dengan intonasi menakutkan seperti itu. Lagipula, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sachiko lebih mirip pertanyaan seorang kekasih yang memergoki pacarnya selingkuh.

' _Tidak mungkin kan mereka incest'_ batin Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino melirik Sasuke. Kepalanya menunduk dengan rahang yang mengeras. Tapi Ino melihat pancaran kesedihan dan ketidakberdayaan dimatanya. Kalau seorang pria mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu, artinya mereka berada dalam dilema. Dan Ino menduga, pertanyaan Sachiko benar-benar sulit untuk dijawabnya dengan banyak pertimbangan.

Suasana begitu hening dan penuh ketegangan. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas yang berbeda ritme. Mata Sachiko bahkan masih menatap tajam Sasuke. "Sa-chan! Kau mau menginap malam ini?" tanya Ino lembut. Ino merasa permasalahan antara tamunya yang sebenarnya tak dikenalnya ini terlalu rumit untuk diselesaikan malam ini. Lagipula kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ino sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

"Tidak! Dia harus pulang sekarang juga!" tolak Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak merepotkanmu, Yamanaka-san. Dengan senang hati." jawab Sachiko. Sasuke memandang tajam pada Sachiko yang dibalas tak kalah sengit.

' _Sebenarnya mereka ini. Sepasang kekasih. Paman dan keponakan. Atau ayah dan anak ya?'_ tanya Ino dalam hati. Dia jadi teringat setiap kali dia berdebat dengan ayahnya.

"Uchiha-san. Bisa kita bicara diluar sebentar?" pinta Ino. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Ino sudah melenggang menuju pintu keluar. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengikutinya.

Ino berjalan hingga menuruni tangga, memastikan Sachiko tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan tentu saja Sasuke semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat ngantuk dan ingin segera tidur." mulai Ino. "Dan perdebatan kalian sepertinya masih akan lama."

"Maaf menganggu waktu tidurmu," kata Sasuke.

"Bukan itu masalahnya" Ino berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Uchiha-san, aku tau sepertinya Anda ada dalam dilema. Mungkin apa yang tertulis didiari itu tentang wanita bernama ... Hinata, benar-benar harus Anda rahasiakan dari Sa-chan. Aku sangat mengerti." Ino jeda sejenak untuk menarik nafas, "tapi kupikir Anda pun harus memahami perasaan Sa-chan. Setidaknya biarkan saja dia tenang dulu untuk malam ini. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan padanya kalau terkadang orang dewasa punya rahasia yang benar-benar harus dijaganya. Bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, Ino memang tak mengenalnya dan Sachiko, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia sama sekali tidak tau masalah apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi Sasuke, tapi sepertinya dia wanita yang baik. "Baiklah. Aku mohon bantuanmu. Katakan padanya aku akan menjemputnya besok" Sasuke mungkin bisa percaya pada Ino.

Ino mengangguk. "Datanglah pukul 6 pagi. Kita sarapan bersama dan Anda bisa membawa Sachiko pulang setelahnya" kata Ino.

"Terimakasih" Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Berjalan sedikit keluar kejalan dan masuk ke sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam. Ino menaikkan alisnya. Bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya dia. Seseorang yang menaiki Ferarri kemana-mana pasti bukan dari kalangannya.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. Dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Selanjutnya, dia harus meyakinkan seorang gadis remaja dengan rasa penasaranya yang belum terjawab. Mungkin itu akan jauh lebih merepotkan. Oh, sekarang Ino tau kenapa salah satu sahabat lamanya selalu menggunakan kata 'merepotkan'.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu. Memejamkan mata dengan lelah. Alisnya berkerut dan perlahan air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya. Kalau saja Sachiko melihatnya, sudah pasti dia akan berhenti saat itu juga mempertanyakan tentang diari dan Hinata.

"Hinata..." lirihnya. Matanya terbuka memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Rasanya masa lalu terbentang disana dan tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Sejak dulu Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat menutupinya dari Sachiko, tapi keadaan memaksanya. Dan sekarang rasanya Sasuke belum siap untuk membukanya.

Sasuke menyibakkan poninya kebelakang. Dia lelah dan ingin tidur. Biarlah untuk malam ini, perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino itu yang membujuk Sachi-nya.

'Yamanaka Ino' batin Sasuke. Ntah mengapa nama itu begitu tak asing di telinganya. Tapi toh Sasuke tak punya gambaran apapun tentang wanita itu. Wanita tak dikenal yang bahkan telah dia repotkan sampai sejauh ini. Lagipula, kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Sachiko? Bagaimanapun dia orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitan dengan mereka berdua.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

"Sa-chan, apa kau sangat menyayangi pamanmu?" tanya Ino. Saat ini mereka berdua telah sama-sama membaringkan badan difuton. Setelah Ino kembali dari mengantar Sasuke tadi, dia menyuruh Sachiko makan dan langsung mengajaknya tidur.

"Tentu saja. Aku tinggal berdua dengannya sejak kecil" jawab Sachiko mantab. Ino memiringkan badannya agar bisa melihat Sachiko dengan jelas.

"Kau tinggal bersamanya sejak kecil?" tanya Ino, ada keheranan dalam nada suaranya. "Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka tinggal di Hokkaido." jawab Sa-chan. "Pamanku sangat menyayangiku sejak kecil. Jadi ketika dia dapat pekerjaan di Tokyo, dia membawaku juga. Dan orang tuaku sepertinya tidak keberatan." Ino mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Sachiko. Walaupun kerutan tampak jelas di dahinya.

"Sejak kecil itu, sejak usiamu berapa tahun?" tanya Ino lagi. Sepertinya rasa penasarannya mulai terusik.

"Sejak kelas satu SD, waktu itu umurku tujuh tahun" jawab Sachiko.

Oh...pria lajang yang masih muda mau repot-repot mengurus seorang anak kecil yang bahkan masih memiliki orang tua? Dimana akan kau temukan Paman seperti itu?

"Dia mengurusmu seorang diri di Tokyo?" Sachiko mengangguk, "Memangnya pamanmu itu tak punya pacar?" tanya Ino dengan nada berbisik dan menutupi mulutnya ketika berbicara seolah-olah akan ada yang mendengar. Sachiko tertawa dengan cara bicara Ino itu.

Sachiko menggeleng,"Tidak. Aku bahkan jarang melihatnya bicara terlalu lama dengan seorang wanita" Ino menaikkan alis dan melebarkan matanya tak percaya kearah Sachiko. "Itu benar!" Sachiko menegaskan.

Ino dan Sachiko berpandangan. "Ha..ha..ha.." mereka berdua tertawa bersama melihat ekspresi masing-masing. Tentu saja Ino tertawa dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan Sachiko.

"Berapa usia pamanmu? Pria muda sepertinya tak punya pacar? Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya saat libur?" tanya Ino dengan nada geli. "Ahh...Sa-chan, kau tak bermaksud memonopolinya untuk dirimu sendiri kan?" canda Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah sering memintanya mencari pacar bahkan istri, usianya 27 tahun sekarang. Dan teman-teman nya hampir semua sudah menikah, Paman bahkan selalu mengajakku ke pesta pernikahan mereka. Tapi Paman selalu bilang masih ingin fokus menjagaku yang semakin nakal ini. Dia juga..."

Dan sepanjang malam Sachiko terus bercerita tentang kehidupannya berdua dengan sang Paman. Ada kebanggaan dan kasih sayang yang meletup-letup terhadap Sasuke dalam setiap cerita Sachiko.

"Tak diragukan kau memang sangat menyayangi pamanmu." Ino menyimpulkan.

"Tentu saja! Bahkan kalau ada yang bertanya siapa yang lebih aku sayangi, ayah atau Pamanku. Aku tidak ragu menjawab, Paman lebih aku sayangi!" seru Sachiko yakin.

"Ayahmu pasti akan patah hati kalau begitu" Sachiko hanya menanggapi dengan senyum,"kuharap ayahmu tak mendengar kau mengatakan itu" Ino tersenyum. Kalau saja Ino mengatakan itu pada ayahnya, mungkin ayahnya akan melemparnya dengan pot bunga.

Ino terus tersenyum dan menanggapi dengan serius setiap cerita Sachiko hingga gadis kecil itu tertidur di pukul 2 dini hari setelah Ino mengatakan beberapa hal tentang paman Sachiko. Terutama setelah Sachiko menceritakan tentang diari yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan sang Paman.

"Percayalah, saat ini pamanmu pasti sedang menangis sendiri dikamarnya. Aku yakin dia sama sekali tak bermaksud memarahimu. Dia hanya takut melukai hatimu. Seperti yang aku bilang, orang dewasa terkadang takut dan mengkhawatirkan terlalu banyak hal hingga membuatnya tampak seperti pengecut. Maafkanlah dia dan tunggulah sebentar sampai dia siap bercerita padamu." kata Ino sebelum Sachiko tertidur.

Ino sendiri belum bisa tidur, cerita Sachiko tentang isi diari yang dibacanya mengganggu pikiran Ino. Diari yang ditulis sebelum Sachiko lahir oleh seorang wanita bernama Hinata yang sepertinya sedang mengandung. Tak ada yang aneh menurut Ino. Itu mungkin diari ibu Sachiko. Tapi ternyata itulah yang membuat Sachiko bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya pertanyaannya sederhana. Siapa Hinata? Dan kenapa dia mau menamai anak dalam kandungannya 'Sachiko'? Dan menuliskan apapun yang terjadi bayinya harus memiliki nama belakang 'Uchiha'?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang ternyata tak bisa dijawab oleh Sasuke. Apa yang membuatnya begitu dilema?

"Tousan, aku memang darah dagingmu. Kau mewariskan rasa penasaran yang sungguh merepotkan" gumam Ino. Matanya berkedip-kedip menatap langit-langit, dan ketika Ino melihat benang merah yang menghubungkan tiap cerita. Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ck.." sebalnya dan bangkit dari tidurnya menuju dapur. Inilah yang Ino benci dari menjadi anak seorang investigator profesional. Kebiasaan ayahnya menular padanya, bertanya, menganalisa dan menarik kesimpulan.

"Ntah lah.." Ino memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing pada apapun kesimpulan yang diambilnya. Karena ino merasa itu bukan urusannya. Segera setelah Sachiko pulang besok, mereka sudah tak ada hubungan. Ino menenggak segelas air putih yang mungkin akan menjernihkan pikirannya dan menghanyutkan segala dugaannya.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

…bersambung…

* * *

 **Penantian pada datangnya jodoh**

 **Kadang membuat kita jadi banyak mengeluh**

 **Rasanya setiap pertanyaan tentang jodoh membuat hati terenyuh**

 **Aah..**

 **Aku dan jodoh**

 **Tanpa satu sama lain, rasanya belum utuh**

 **Thanks minna-tachi**

 **By : Star Azura**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Selama 7 tahun Sachiko bersamanya di Tokyo, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke membiarkannya menginap dirumah orang lain. Bahkan dirumah kerabatnya ataupun teman Sachiko. Tapi ntah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang hingga membiarkan Sachiko menginap dirumah orang asing yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Walaupun dia telah memutuskan untuk percaya pada Yamanaka Ino, rasa khawatir tetap tak bisa dia hilangkan sepenuhnya.

Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dan melesat pergi kembali ke apartemen Ino Yamanaka. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai didepan apartemen Ino. Tapi toh dia tak keluar dari mobilnya, hanya duduk menunggu waktu untuk bisa membawa Sachiko pulang. Semoga saja Ino Yamanaka benar-benar mampu meyakinkan Sachiko.

/

.

/

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto – sensei**

 **^_^ Found U ^_^**

 **By : Star Azura**

 **Untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Asyiik menuang khayalan**

 **Warning : 2Shoot and others**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy it!**

/

.

/

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kemudi. Dia melirik buku harian dan album foto yang dibawanya. Meraih buku harian itu, dan mulai membaca isinya.

' _Musim semi akan berakhir. Setelah daun berguguran, Salju mungkin akan turun. Dan aku tak menyukainya. Diluar akan sangat dingin dan takkan ada latihan latihan sepak bola. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya?'_ Sasuke tersenyum membaca penggalan kalimat itu. Dia sudah tau lanjutannya karena dia sudah membaca buku harian itu berulang kali. Sasuke lantas membalik halamannya.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia akan datang melihatku menari di festival musim panas. Aku benar-benar gugup. Apa aku akan terlihat bagus dengan kimono? Apa dia akan suka?'_ Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke melihat foto enam gadis belia dengan kimono yang sangat cocok mereka kenakan. Gadis yang berdiri paling kiri adalah Hinata. Dalam foto itu, Hinata tidak tampak terlalu menonjol. Yang menarik perhatian ketika orang pertama kali melihat foto itu justru gadis dengan Kimono biru bermotif bunga dandelion putih. Dia begitu cantik dan bersinar penuh percaya diri. Sasuke ingat, saat menonton pertunjukan tari itu, matanya bahkan tak bisa lepas dari gadis itu. Sampai-sampai dia menanyakan nama gadis itu yang kini sudah dilupakannya.

' _Seluruh mata hanya terfokus pada dandelion. Tak hanya aku, tapi semua orang merasa gagal dalam tarian hari ini. Tapi tetap saja aku tak tega kalau dia diperlakukan kasar oleh teman-teman. Mereka bahkan melarangnya datang ke pesta perayaan.'_ Sasuke ingat, saat itu Hinata tampak sedih. Lalu Itachi -kakak laki-laki Sasuke- datang dan mengajak mereka berdua keatas bukit dibelakang kuil untuk melihat kembang api.

Mata Sasuke menjadi sayu, dia ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Sesuatu yang mengubah masa depan Hinata. Terkadang dia masih sering menyalahkan Itachi atas masa lalu kelam itu. Tapi toh akhirnya dia sadar juga, kalau semua yang terjadi bukan hanya salah Itachi. Tapi salahnya sendiri. Lagipula Sachiko ada bersamanya sekarang karena hal itu.

Sasuke menutup buku harian itu. Dia tak ingin membacanya lagi, perasaan bahagia yang Hinata tuangkan dibuku hariannya justru membuat Sasuke sedih.

 _'Tok..tok..tok..'_ Sasuke menoleh ketika kaca jendela mobilnya diketuk. Ia bisa melihat Ino Yamanaka berdiri disana dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa Anda ada disini? Sekarang masih pukul 4 pagi!" tanya Ino begitu Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur karena Sachiko tidak dirumah" jawab Sasuke "Kau sendiri kenapa ada diluar dijam segini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kehilangan rasa kantuk ku" jawab Ino. Dia mengusap-usap bahunya yang mulai kedinginan karena hanya mengenakan sweater. "Sepertinya aku mulai kedinginan. Aku akan kembali kedalam. Anda mau masuk?" tawar Ino.

Sasuke diam berfikir sejenak. Lalu dia mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil mengikuti Ino kembali ke kamarnya. Ino menyuguhkan teh pada Sasuke. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk didapur.

Suasana hening. Hanya suara Ino yang meniup tehnya yang terdengar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sachi?" tanya Sasuke membuka suara. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia penasaran.

Ino tersenyum maklum. Dia sudah menduga Sasuke akan menanyakannya. "Hanya pembicaraan ringan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari nya. Dia gadis yang bahagia!" jawab Ino. Dia melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya tak berniat merespon jawaban Ino. "Sa-chan sangat menyayangi Anda, Bahkan melebihi ayahnya." tambah Ino. Kali ini Ino bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum bangga, namun juga kecewa. Ino mengerutkan alisnya.

"Menurutmu apa dia masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa bersalah dimata Sasuke. Ino menggeleng sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke,"Sa-chan sudah tidak marah, dan dia berjanji tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang diari dan wanita bernama Hinata sampai Anda menceritakannya sendiri" ujar Ino memverbalkan jawabannya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya kagum. Sachiko itu sangat keras kepala, dia akan bertahan dengan segala tingkahnya jika menginginkan sesuatu. Dan sekarang dia menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya?

"Dia benar-benar akan berhenti bertanya? Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk,"Aku bilang Anda tak menjawab karena tak ingin menyakitinya dan Anda pasti sedang menangis sendiri dikamar yang gelap!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan itu membuat Ino tau dia tak salah menduga. Karena itu tanpa sadar Ino tertawa renyah dan berkata,"Aku benar, kan?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak nyaman.

"Uchiha-san!" panggil Ino. Sasuke menoleh,"Bukannya aku seolah mengenal Anda. Tapi aku pikir Anda dan Sa-chan akan semakin bahagia jika tak dihantui masa lalu. Dia sudah empat belas tahun. Dia juga gadis yang sangat baik dan cerdas. Aku yakin dia bisa mengerti kalau Anda jujur padanya" ujar Ino hati-hati. Walaupun Ino tau tak seharusnya dia mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi Ino juga tak bisa menyimpan pemikirannya begitu saja. Bagi Ino, terserah orang mau mengambil sarannya atau tidak yang penting dia sudah menyampaikannya.

"Hhh.." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana memulainya" ujar Sasuke. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah khawatir dan sedih yang kentara. Ino memang sama sekali tak mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi Ino tau pria ini pasti merasa tertekan.

 _'Kalau dia suamiku, pasti aku sudah merengkuh pria rapuh ini.'_ batin Ino sambil meringis sendiri dengan pemikiran bodohnya.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir! Sa-chan pasti akan mengerti. Lagipula dia hanya ingin tau siapa wanita bernama Hinata dan apa hubungan wanita itu dengannya, kan?" kata Ino.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ini tak sesederhana yang kau bayangkan. Sa-chan pasti akan sangat terpukul kalau aku menceritakan kebenarannya" Sasuke menghirup teh yang disuguhkan Ino. Aroma lemon yang segar dan wangi bunga yang Sasuke tak yakin bunga apa itu. Tapi nyatanya aromanya membawa kesegaran dan ketenangan.

Ino melipat tangan kirinya diatas meja, meletakkan siku kanannya diatas punggung tangan dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Aku memang tak berfikir ini masalah sederhana. Tapi aku berfikir kalau Sa-chan pasti bisa mengatasinya. Jangan khawatir, Uchiha-san. Karena anda telah berhasil membesarkan Sa-chan dengan sangat baik." Tutur Ino yakin. Sasuke memandang Ino begitu pula sebaliknya. Tatapan Ino seolah mampu menghilangkan kecemasan dalam diri Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa aku bukan Paman Sachi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ino.

Ino menyipitkan matanya,"Ahh..sudah kuduga!" balas Ino kelewat santai.

"Kau sudah menduganya? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino menaikkan alisnya dan menurunkan tangannya, sedikit mencondongkan badannya dan berbicara sok misterius,"Anda tau? Aku ini ekspert!" aku Ino.

"Ekspert?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya ekspert! Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lho!" jawab Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke, lalu dia menyipitkan matanya,"Kau pikir aku anak-anak yang percaya hal seperti itu?" kesal Sasuke.

"Pfftt..." Ino menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat reaksi Sasuke,"Ne..Uchiha-san " panggil Ino. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas,"Anda memang bukan anak-anak lagi. Tapi reaksi Anda sama persis seperti Sachiko saat aku mengatakan hal sama padanya." jelas Ino mengingat kejadian dikereta bersama Sachiko.

'Bahkan kau lebih menggemaskan' batin Ino.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, tapi ntah bagaimana sedikitnya ketegangan disaraf otaknya seolah mengendur. Dia tersenyum tipis. Mungkin memang harus ada seseorang yang bisa ia ajak bertukar cerita. Dengan begitu dia mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit bebannya dan berpikir lebih bijaksana.

"Aku tak tau harus mulai darimana untuk mengatakan pada Sachi kalau sebenarnya aku adalah..." Sasuke menelan salivanya gugup,"...Ayah kandungnya" lanjut Sasuke pelan.

Sepasang mata bening itu membelalak tak percaya.

"Dan wanita bernama Hinata adalah ibu yang melahirkannya?" tebak Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk,"Ya!" verbalnya.

Seluruh tubuh gadis itu serasa lemas hingga kakinya tak mampu lagi menopangnya untuk berdiri.

 _'Bruukk...'_ dan dia pun terduduk lemas. Menyebabkan keterkejutan pada dua orang dewasa yang tadi asyik bercakap-cakap.

"Sa-chan!"

"Sachi!"

Panggil Ino dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka langsung menghampiri Sachiko yang sepertinya syok dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ino berdiri mengambilkan air putih untuk Sachiko.

"Sa..Sachi!" panggil Sasuke lirih. Dia ikut terduduk lemas disamping Sachiko.

Ketika Ino berbalik, dia merasa miris dengan pemandangan didepannya. Matanya terarah pada Sasuke yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Mungkin itu air mata yang selama ini disembunyikannya dari Sachiko bersama dengan rahasia yang berusaha pria itu tutupi.

"Sa-chan, minumlah dulu," tawar Ino sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"He..he.." Sachiko tertawa miris. "Ma..maaf Yamanaka-san. Se..seharusnya aku tak perlu terkejut seperti ini mendengar kalian bercanda." kata Sachiko. Ino melirik Sasuke, pria itu mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penyangkalan tak langsung dari Sachiko.

"Iya, kan, Paman?" tanya Sachiko lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke diam dengan rahang mengeras. "Iya, kan, Paman? Mana mungkin kau ayah kandungku?" ulang Sachiko mempertegas keyakinannya.

Perlahan Sasuke memegang tangan Sachiko. Menggenggamnya erat. "Kau mau mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Dia menatap Sachiko dengan pandangan memohon.

Ino yang ikut duduk disamping Sachiko meremas bahu gadis remaja empat belas tahun itu. Seolah menyalurkan kekuatannya dan berbisik,"Semua akan baik-baik saja." karena itu Sachiko mengangguk.

"Cerita ini tentang musim panas empat belas tahun yang lalu. Saat aku menemani kakakku Itachi ke festival musim panas untuk melihat Hinata. Teman sekelasku menari."

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Flashback on..

 _Seorang anak laki-laki melirik sebal pria dengan wajah identik dengannya namun jauh lebih dewasa yang saat ini berjalan bersamanya,"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya pria itu._

 _"Hei Itachi baka-aniiki." panggil Sasuke. "Anak-anak perempuan itu kan hanya mengundangmu, kenapa aku harus ikut juga?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Sedang pria yang dipanggil 'Itachi baka-aniiki' disampingnya hanya terkekeh sambil memasang pose berfikir._

 _"Aku hanya tak ingin dikelilingi para gadis remaja itu sendirian. Mana sanggup aku menghadapi mereka sekaligus" jawab Itachi enteng._

 _"Apa maksudmu, baka?"_

 _"Hmm..." Itachi bergumam tak jelas dengan nada yang dibuat sesexy mungkin. Membuat kesal adik kecilnya -Sasuke- adalah hobinya. Walaupun kini dia sudah berusia 25 tahun._

 _"Ck.." decak Sasuke sebal. Tapi toh dia mengikuti saja ketika Itachi mengajaknya ke area panggung pertunjukan. Dia bisa melihat anak-anak perempuan melambai-lambaikan tangan begitu melihat keberadaan mereka. Sasuke melirik Itachi yang membalas lambaian tangan itu kelewat antusias dengan senyum manis yang tampak memuakkan dimata Sasuke. Sejujurnya Sasuke adalah seorang adik posesif yang tak pernah suka kakaknya dekat dengan teman-temannya. Tapi sial baginya, Itachi yang tingkat keisengannya pada Sasuke benar-benar akut sengaja mendaftar menjadi guru magang di sekolahnya ketika dia kembali dari luar negeri. Parahnya, Itachi seolah memiliki lem yang membuat para siswa lengket terutama anak perempuan hingga mereka mengundang Itachi secara khusus ke festival musim panas di daerah mereka._

 _"Jangan pelit begitu Sasuke. Tunjukkan senyummu pada mereka!" ejek Itachi. Sedang Sasuke hanya melengos menatap panggung yang tirainya perlahan terbuka menampilkan sosok enam orang gadis belia yang berdiri dengan kimono warna-warni. Mereka membawa kipas dan membukanya dengan gerakan tegas namun sangat anggun. Terutama seorang gadis dengan kimono biru bermotif dandelion putih. Sasuke terpaku menatapnya, setiap gerakannya begitu indah, tatapannya tajam memikat, dan senyumnya benar-benar cerah._

 _"Terpesona, eh..Otouto?" ejek itachi yang melihat Sasuke masih bergeming dengan tatapan takjub walau tirai sudah ditutup. Dan kebanyakan penonton pun begitu. Sepertinya gadis-gadis belia itu sukses menghipnotis para penonton terutama kaum Adam._

 _Tak lama seorang gadis menghampirinya dan bertanya tentang tariannya. Itachi lah yang menjawab dan memberi pujian pada gadis manis yang karenanya lah Itachi mau repot-repot datang ketempat ramai ini._

 _"Kau sangat cantik Hinata! Kimono itu cocok sekali untukmu!" puji Itachi. Hinata tersenyum malu hingga pipinya bersemu merah._

 _"Siapa gadis yang memakai kimono biru itu?" tanya Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menorehkan kekecewaan dimata Hinata._

 _Melihat itu Itachi mengambil inisiatif untuk membawa mereka berdua keatas bukit dibelakang kuil untuk melihat kembang api. Saat itu Itachi membawakan minuman kaleng dan memberikannya pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Tapi tak lama dia mendapat telepon dari temannya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana._

 _Sasuke masih penasaran dengan gadis berkimono biru bermotif bunga dandelion itu. Sehingga dia terus menanyakannya pada Hinata. Pembicaraan mereka dipenuhi dengan gadis itu hingga tiba-tiba Hinata membentaknya._

 _"Sudah cukup! Kenapa kau terus bertanya tentang gadis lain Sasuke-kun?" teriak Hinata. Sasuke sedikit tersentak karena suara Hinata. Sepanjang dia mengenal Hinata. Tak sekalipun gadis itu mengeluarkan suara keras apalagi berteriak._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang memang melihat Hinata agak limbung. Dia menarik Hinata kedekat kuil dan mengajaknya duduk di undakan teras kuil._

 _"Aku tidak baik-baik saja Sasuke- Kun! Aku berlatih keras untuk bisa tampil dengan baik hari ini!" teriak Hinata lagi,"tapi semua perhatian hanya tertuju pada 'dandelion', termasuk...hiks..hiks.."Hinata mulai menangis, "..dirimu!" lirih Hinata sembari menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Sasuke. Dia memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dengan kesal._

 _Sasuke sendiri tak terlalu memperhatikan lagi apa yang disampaikan Hinata karena kepalanya sendiri mulai pusing. Hinata dan Sasuke mabuk akibat minuman yang diberikan Itachi._

Flashback end..

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

"...setelah itu kami mulai tak sadar dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Dan..." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya,"Dua bulan kemudian diketahui kalau Hinata...hamil!" Sasuke terdiam.

Susah payah Ino menelan ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke. Sachiko sendiri diam tak bergerak dengan pandangan menerawang. Suasana menjadi begitu hening. Masing-masing dari mereka tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Termasuk Ino, yang kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sasuke melirik Sachiko,"Keluarga kami sangat marah waktu itu. Tentu saja. Hinata berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat dan aku sendiri adalah putra keluarga Uchiha. Mereka sangat murka karena kami sudah mencoreng nama baik mereka. Setelah berbagai perdebatan tentang kehamilan Hinata, akhirnya kedua keluarga kami memutuskan untuk memberikan bayi kami kepada Itachi segera setelah bayi itu lahir untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa anak mereka yang masih dibawah umur telah memiliki bayi" Sasuke terus melanjutkan ceritanya. "Hinata menentang keras keputusan itu. Karena melihat kegigihan Hinata. Aku juga ikut membelanya. Walau kami belum tau apapun tentang tanggung jawab merawat seorang bayi. Tapi sialnya, Hinata meninggal dunia karena melahirkan diusia terlalu muda. Dan aku harus rela hanya menjadi Paman Sachi." Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang sudah kacau karena air mata.

"Artinya. Aku. Anak yang tak seharusnya ada." lirih Sachiko Dengan suara tercekat.

"Itu tidak benar!" ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya telah menguasai dirinya kembali. "Hinata sangat bahagia mengetahui keberadaanmu diperutnya!" jelas Sasuke yakin.

"Itu karena sejak awal Hinata mencintai Paman."

Sasuke menatap Sachiko, ntah kenapa setelah menceritakan semuanya. Panggilan Paman yang keluar dari mulut Sachiko terasa lebih mengiris hatinya daripada biasanya.

"Lalu apa saat itu Paman bahagia mengetahui Hinata hamil?" tanya Sachiko.

Sasuke lama terdiam. Dia bisa mengingat saat mengetahuinya Sasuke bahkan tak percaya dan malah memaki Hinata. Dia bahkan mengatai Hinata sudah gila.

"Tidak! Aku yakin kau tidak senang" lanjut Sachiko melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Aku masih empat belas tahun saat itu. Aku bahkan belum bisa berpikir dengan benar." sangkal Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sachiko berdiri dan berlari keluar.

"Sa-chan!" refleks Ino menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku Yamanaka-san!" Sachiko memberontak. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan berusaha memeluknya. Namun Sachiko terus memberontak sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Lep-"

' _Plaaakkk...'_ Ino menampar Sachiko dengan keras hingga gadis itu terdiam.

"Berisik!" bentak Ino dingin. "Kau bisa membuat tetanggaku bangun dan menendang pintu rumahku!" kata Ino.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Sachiko menangis tersedu. Ino menariknya dari pintu dapur lalu mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan. Menuang teh dan meminta Sachiko meminumnya.

"Mau tau satu hal?" tanya Ino ketika Sachiko telah meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. Sachiko tak menjawab tak juga menoleh. Tapi Ino yakin dia mendengar.

"Anak laki-laki itu...makhluk paling idiot didunia" ujar Ino tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dapur. Toh dalam hati Sasuke membenarkan.

"Mereka sangat lambat dan tidak peka!" tambah Ino, "berbeda dengan anak perempuan yang tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat. Anak perempuan lebih peka dan cepat tanggap terhadap situasi disekitarnya." Ino tersenyum. "Seperti dirimu!"

Sachiko mengerutkan dahinya, gerakan kecil namun tetap berharga bagi Ino. Karena itu artinya Sachiko merespon,"Kau peka terhadap kenyataan yang baru kau ketahui. Karena itu kau menangis kan?" ungkap Ino sambil menghapus air mata Sachiko dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dan sekali lagi, dia mempercayakan masalahnya pada seorang Ino Yamanaka.

"Tapi pria menyedihkan itu!" tunjuk Ino kearah Sasuke, "Aku yakin dia pernah menjadi anak laki-laki idiot yang tak memahami situasinya dulu" jelas Ino. Sasuke melirik kearah mereka berdua saat Sachiko juga melihatnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, saling menatap dengan sendu dan rindu.

"Tapi seperti yang kau tau. Pria itu sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi pria sejati." Ino mengusap kepala Sachiko berharap agar gadis manis didepannya lebih tenang. Ino yakin gejolak perasaan yang kini dirasakannya pasti tak mudah dihadapi. Apalagi dia hanya seorang anak 14 tahun. Ino tersenyum miris. Bukankah itu usia yang sama saat Sasuke dan Hinata melakukan kesalahan?

"Yamanaka-san!" Sachiko memeluk Ino.

"Kau adalah gadis yang bijaksana. Aku yakin kau bisa menyikapi masalah ini dengan benar. Kau hanya perlu sedikit memahami posisi Hinata dan Sasuke saat itu." Ino mengusap-usap punggung Sachiko. "Empat belas tahun ini, juga pasti menjadi hari-hari yang sulit untuk Sasuke-san" bisik Ino ketelinga Sachiko. Dia melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tenang ditempatnya. Tak lama, Sachiko melepas pelukannya dan ikut melirik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" tanya Sachiko membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan bernada ketus yang ditujukan padanya. Ino tersenyum kecil.

"A..ayah! Maukah kau memanggilku ayah?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Sachiko mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajah cemberut,"Aku sudah punya seorang ayah. Dia kakakmu, kau ingat!?" Ketus Sachiko. Bibir manyunnya tampak lucu. Tanpa sadar Ino ikut memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula, tidakkah aneh pelajar kelas dua SMP memanggil pria berusia 27 tahun dengan sebutan ayah?" tanya Sachiko.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawabnya karena Sachi benar. Dia juga pernah menanyakan itu saat Hinata hamil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu? Aku akan memasak sesuatu" ucap Ino mencairkan suasana. Ino rasa cukup untuk pagi ini, yang penting akar masalahnya sudah diketahui dan semua orang memahami. Selanjutnya bisa dibicarakan nanti setelah matahari kembali bersinar.

Sasuke mengangguk,"Maaf merepotkanmu Yamanaka-san. Setelah sarapan kami akan pulang." Sasuke melirik Sachiko yang diam saja. Bagi Sasuke itu artinya dia setuju.

Ino tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mulai memasak sarapan dengan bahan seadanya. Dengan perasaan bahagia seolah dia adalah seorang ibu yang telah berhasil mendamaikan anak dan suaminya yang sesekali bertengkar.

'Tunggu! Seorang gadis yang menari dengan kimono biru bermotif bunga dandelion? Dandelion?' Ino mematung dan melihat lamat-lamat kearah Sasuke. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Sasuke jelas melihat tanya dimata Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sachiko turut memperhatikan dua orang dewasa didepannya.

"Dandelion.." gumam Ino tak jelas. Dia meninggalkan dapur dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Sasuke dan Sachiko saling berpandangan. Tak lama Ino kembali dengan membawa album foto dan membuka-bukanya dengan gusar.

"Apa dandelion yang membuat Hinata marah adalah seorang gadis yang menari dengan egois di festival musim panas di kuil kirigakure?" tanya Ino tergesa-gesa. "Gadis ini?" tunjuk Ino pada foto enam orang gadis belia dengan kimono berwarna-warni. Sama persis seperti milik Hinata yang ada didiarinya.

"Bagaimana kau pu-" Sasuke tak jadi bertanya saat menyadari sesuatu. "Kau adalah dandelion?" simpul Sasuke saat melihat kemiripan gadis belia itu dengan Ino. Seketika Sasuke sadar kenapa sejak awal Ino memperkenalkan namanya, dia merasa tak asing.

Ino mendudukan dirinya lemas di kursi. Jika begini, bukankah secara tidak langsung Ino terlibat dalam kesalahan Sasuke empat belas tahun lalu. Penyebab Hinata bersedih dan marah.

"Yamanaka-san adalah dandelion yang mencuri perhatian semua orang termasuk.." Sachiko menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Ino tulus.

"Ini takdir yang aneh" gumam Sachiko.

"Hahahaha..." Sachiko mulai tertawa diikuti Ino dan Sasuke.

Sekarang Ino benar-benar tak bisa memungkiri bahwa tak ada kebetulan didunia ini. Semua sudah diatur dengan begitu rapi oleh Kami-sama. Termasuk pertemuan mereka bertiga. Yang akhirnya menghantarkan Ino meraih cita-citanya. Menikah!

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 **OMAKE**

/

.

/

Matahari sudah menunjukkan sinar keemasannya. Sulur-sulurnya masuk melalui jendela kamar tidurnya. Tapi sepertinya Ino tak peduli dan masih betah bergelung dibalik selimut tebalnya ditemani hangatnya dekapan seorang pria yang sejak dua hari lalu berstatus sebagai suaminya. Akhirnya, ini bukan sekedar pemikiran bodohnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Sachiko mulai memanggilku papa" kata Sasuke. Matanya masih terpejam begitu pula wanita dalam dekapannya. Tapi sebenarnya mereka sudah bangun sejak tadi. Mereka memejamkan mata hanya untuk menikmati sensasi hangat dan menggelitik dari sentuhan langsung kulit mereka yang tak terlapisi apapun dibalik selimut itu.

"Ahh...sudah kuduga." balas Ino. Dia tersenyum ikut bahagia.

"Kau sudah menduganya? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino membuka matanya, lagi-lagi. Dia membelai pipi Sasuke hingga pria itu ikut membuka mata. Ino memandang lekat mata pekat suaminya,"Anata! Aku ini ekspert!" jawab Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum,"ekspert?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya ekspert! Aku ini bisa membaca pikiran orang lho!" jawab Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke benar-benar tertarik,"Baiklah sepertinya kali ini aku harus percaya. Tapi aku mau membuktikannya. Tebak apa yang aku pikirkan!" tantang Sasuke. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ehmm...kau berpikir untuk segera memberi Sa-chan adik bayi mungil yang lucu kan?" tebak Ino ketika dia merasakan Sasuke menyentuh bagian sensitifnya dengan miliknya sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban Ino,"Jadi kau benar-benar ekspert?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jahil dan mulai mencium lembut bibir Ino.

"Mamaaaaa... Papaaaaa...! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian belum bangun juga? Ayah dan ibu sudah datang!" teriak Sachiko dari luar ketika dia membukakan pintu untuk Itachi dan istrinya yang baru tiba.

"Mereka belum bangun?" Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Di dalam kamar Ino langsung mendorong Sasuke yang saat itu mulai kembali menindih nya hingga pria itu terjengkang dengan wajah memberengut kesal. Buru-buru Ino memakai bajunya dan merapikan rambutnya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke dan segera menemui kakak iparnya.

"Ck...dasar Itachi baka-aniiki" dumel Sasuke. Tapi toh dia tak segera ikut menyambut kakaknya. Dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Hinata. Terimakasih telah memberikan Sachiko untukku sehingga aku bisa bertemu cinta pandangan pertamaku" ujar Sasuke tulus. Lalu dia beranjak untuk memakai pakaiannya dan menemui Itachi untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena telah menganggu kesenangannya.

Sedangkan samar-samar diatas awan seorang gadis manis tersenyum lembut, _"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertarik pada sesuatu sebelum hari festival itu. Aku marah saat itu karena cemburu. Jadi kuharap sekarang kau bahagia dengan dandelionmu."_ lalu perlahan bayangan diatas awan itu menghilang.

 _"Sachiko. Arigatou"_

Sachiko menoleh ke langit saat ia merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Sebelum kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berkumpul bersama dua pasang orang tua yang sangat dicintainya.

Ayah. Ibu.

Dan..

Mama. Papa.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 **^-TAMAT-^**

 **TERIMAKASIH**

 **Karena berkenan membaca sampai akhir**

 **Jodoh itu memang tidak terduga**

 **Ada seseorang yang telah berkelana kemana-mana jodohnya ternyata tetangga sebelah rumah**

 **Ada orang yang tak pernah keluar rumah jodohnya orang dari negeri antah berantah**

 **Kita sering bertanya-tanya siapa jodoh kita, dimana dia, kapan kita akan bertemu dengannya..**

 **Kita tidak pernah tau, sampai kita benar-benar telah duduk bersanding dipelaminan.**

 **Bisa jadi kita sekarang telah ada didekatnya**

 **Bisa jadi kita sudah pernah bertemu dengannya**

 **Bisa jadi pula kita belum bertemu dengannya dan akan bertemu sebentar lagi di situasi tak terduga**

 **Jodoh itu...misteri**

 **Untukmu yang sedang menanti, jangan bersedih, jodoh itu pasti kau temui**

 **Diwaktu yang tepat...**

 **by : Star Azura**


End file.
